Solar lights are commonly used to illuminate walkways and paths. Additionally, solar lamps are commercially available that can be used as hanging lanterns, which may be similar to Asian hanging lanterns.
Recently, some solar-powered lanterns have been developed that can be used in outdoor settings, such as campgrounds. However, such devices are typically manufactured to be aesthetically pleasing, but may not be designed to survive rugged outdoor use.